Midnight Cabaret Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Article format/Style Guidelines? Hey guys, I know there aren't many of us on here, but since we're getting this wikia off the ground, should we settle on some guidelines? For example, pieces in quotes or shows in italics? How about people pages? Should we have list off their piece credits? I'm just wondering if anyone has any ideas for how to standardize this so it doesn't get chaotic. Fehn 02:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Andrew Probably a good idea, just so it'll be easier to find things later on. Pieces in quotes and shows in italics might look nice, and one more pages are written and linked to, people will know what to expect when they click on the link. Shannon = ) Agreed! A thought: Maybe instead of listing off piece credits (because for some people it would go on forever), people pages could list shows they were in? It'd still be a lot, but not nearly as long as some people's piece lists. -Christina Teblyn 04:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey that is a thought! Or maybe we could put down the stuff that people were really known for (i.e. Andrew's Library Love Song or Liam's Clowning). I feel like it might make our inside-jokes more outside. Or at least documented for our own enjoyment. -Shannon Also a good option! Teblyn 21:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe both! As for putting pieces up on the site, let's say we'll leave it up to the author's discretion? Also, some articles say "hosted by" and other say "MC:(name)." What should we settle on? - Andrew This is a good point, and I'll bet I've been doing both. MC is probably best, if only because it's the title we use in rehearsals and at the show. Do we specify when a show does not have an MC? Like the Neos show. Some shows don't have an MC listed because it's not in the e-mail or in peoples' notes or what have you, so I feel like stating that there is no MC might be important. -Shannon Also, in response to the posting of pieces, how do we feel about creating pages for people? I made a few because I figured it was easier to edit an existing page than to create one (and Mary really really wanted a page but didn't wanna figure out wiki). But it might be weird for some folsk to arrive and discover that they already exist. Thoughts? I think we can make pages for people, especially if they're mostly facts about that person's involvement. Most of the time our pages reflect how appreciative we are to have had them on board. If any of the subjective stuff (quirks or whatnot) is objectionable to someone they can either change it or ask that it be removed. I don't think we'll run into problems, the crew's pretty tight. Thehoofer 02:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Posting Pieces (May be a big deal over nothing) I feel we should leave it up to the author as to whether a piece should be posted on here. Also, I noticed right under where you click page there is a little mention about a Creative Commons license. Every bit of text, uploaded or edited or whatever, is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ As of this moment, anybody can freely distribute or adapt the pieces on the site so long as they attribute it to the author. We are all copyright holders of our plays. That is, the authors are the copyright holders of their own plays. Copyright is secured upon the creation of the piece. It does not have to be registered. However, if the piece is incredibly precious to you, you can register a copyright for a fee. http://www.copyright.gov/circs/circ1.pdf (I now feel empowered with secured creation!) But if it is immensely precious and you are worried about putting it on the internet, just don't put it on the internet. Rephrasing conclusion time! (I suck at conclusions...) So please: *Only authors can put pieces up on the wikia, unless we're given permission (legal things) *Put the full name of the author on the play's page so you can be sure if someone borrows from it, it can be properly be attributed. *Remember that we are dealing with the 1N73®N375 **There is a risk someone will not attribute it to you **I believe there is a way of legally kicking said hypothetical someone's ass I've been formatting all of the plays under the show articles I've written as links to an uncreated article. If an author has expressed disinterest in posting their piece on the wiki, then please remove the brackets around the piece name. Ex. My piece play thing! --> My piece play thing! Then the pages won't be covered in red! Sorry if I come off preachy or something or if I'm making a big deal of nothing, but I just wanted to make sure everyone is certain about what posting pieces here means. Here, we are visible to the world. Of course, wikia is a pretty safe space and yes, we are but a fledgling wiki, but we do want people to see this, right? It's already experiencing rapid growth and once school starts up again, I'm hoping there will be tons of eyes on this thing. And yes, that will be awesome, but it's your work they will be seeing. I just want to make sure nobody gets screwed. Andrew / Fehn 16:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely agree. I just saw that someone had posted a piece that was not their own, and was hesitant about it. Most of my pieces will go up. Thehoofer 17:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly with this. Personally, I don't know that I'm putting most of mine up. Glad that point was brought up. Teblyn 19:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC)